Hive
Hive is a character and antagonist from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He is a parasitic Inhuman capable of infesting and possessing the bodies of the dead. Because of its great powers, Hive was banished to a barren planet. Its worshipers founded a society with the sole purpose of bringing Hive back to Earth to conquer it. Over the centuries, that society evolved into HYDRA. Eventually, Hive possessed Grant Ward's dead body, after he was killed by Phil Coulson with his prosthetic hand on Maveth, and was free on Earth once more. Biography Origins Hive was one of the first humans the Kree turned into an Inhuman by combining their own Kree DNA with human DNA. The Kree created Hive to lead their Inhuman army against their enemies, but instead Hive led the Inhumans in a revolt against their creators and forced the Kree off Earth. However, over time, the other Inhumans began to fear Hive and thus banded together with regular humans to force Hive through the Monolith portal to Maveth. Hive was able to survive on Maveth for thousands of years because the Hydra cult that worshiped him made offerings by sending people through the Monolith to Maveth. As long as Hive had a body to inhabit then he would never die. "4,722 Hours" "Maveth" After Simmons managed to escape from the planet it inhabited, It killed Will Daniels and used his body as a host. "It" then returned to Will Daniels' hideout, where "Will" was found by Fitz. Ward initially wanted to kill "Will", but did not do it after being convinced by Fitz that what he knew about the planet was helpful. After traveling with Hydra and Fitz for a while, "Will" and Fitz managed to escape and headed to the portal. Hive is Revealed On their way to the portal, "Will" and Fitz passed the ruins of an abandoned city. As they continued onward, Fitz asked "Will" what he knows about the ancient city, and It explained that the planet was home to nine cities occupied by a race of advanced beings that destroyed each other in war. Fitz tried to bandage up It's injured leg, but was shocked to find most of the flesh rotted away to the bone. As realization set in, It explained to Fitz that it is not really Will Daniels, as It killed Daniels during Jemma's escape from the planet. Fitz attempted to grab his weapon, but was attacked by It. It was able to overpower Fitz, despite his decaying leg. Phil Coulson and the captive Ward arrived at their location just as It prepared to bring down a large rock on Fitz' head. Coulson shot It twice before it could kill Fitz, and It collapsed to the ground, unresponsive. It, however got up, unaffected by the bullets. Fitz grabbed his gun and shot him multiple times. It, again collapsed to the ground. It, however, started to lift itself up once again. Fitz grabbed a flare gun and shot a flare into It's back, bursting into flames, and It collapsed with finality as Will Daniels' body burned away. Meanwhile, Coulson, who was attacked by Ward, finally managed to overpower the latter, as Fitz realized the portal was closing soon. Coulson then proceeded to kill Ward, by crushing his ribcage with his bionic hand. Coulson then removed his bionic hand and left it right next to Ward's dead body. It, in its true form, that of a fluid amoeboid/slug-like creature, crawled/flowed out of the burnt skull of Will Daniels and entered/possessed Ward's body. Return to Earth It, after taking control of Ward's dead body, managed to get through the portal just in time. It soon found and intercepted Gideon Malick's car. Hive was killed by the joint efforts of Lincoln and Daisy and, somewhat ironically, himself. Hive used Dr Radcliffe to create a formula to turn normal humans into Primitive Inhumans already under Hive's control, and placed that formula in a warhead, intending to turn "a significant portion of humanity" into these Primitives. Daisy strapped the warhead to the floor of a Quinjet and set the autopilot for outer space, then Lincoln arrived, shorted the manual controls, blasted Daisy out of the Quinjet just as its loading ramp closed and sacrificed himself to save Daisy and the world. Lincoln and Hive both knew that the Quinjet would detonate in outer space, so they had a legitimate talk behind each others motives and reached an understanding between each other before the warhead detonated. Abilities *'Possession:' Hive has the ability to possess dead corpses (provided that they are not Inhuman corpses), and reanimate them as hosts. Hive dwelled on Maveth for centuries, killing and possessing anyone who arrived there in order to preserve himself. **'Memory Absorption:' Whenever he possesses a host, he gains their memories, and technically becomes ''them, all while as himself. **'Longevity:' Due to him possessing multiple host bodies, with each new host body, he can extend his lifespan. *'Atmokinesis:' He also seems to be able to manipulate the weather on the alien planet Maveth or at least thrive in sandstorms. Hive is capable of manipulating the terrain around him however he wishes. On Maveth, when Jemma Simmons and Will Daniels were about to reach a wormhole, Hive widened a canyon with his powers. *'Superhuman Strength:' He was capable of going toe-to-toe with Kree reapers, eventually overpowering them. *'Healing Factor/Regeneration:' After regaining his full power, he regained the ability to regenerate passively, without the need of his parasites for physical restoration. He managed to regenerate from the Lash's energy blast to the chest and multiple ballistic wounds at a rapid pace, without even scarring. *'Superhuman Stamina:' He has an enormous amount of endurance, being able to fight with physical injuries caused by Sky's shockwaves and Lash's energy blasts with relative difficulty. *'Parasite Manipulation:' Hive's body is composed of numerous parasites that he can infest people with. They are capable of eating their host alive, cell-by-cell, and transferring the nutrients back to his body to heal himself (how he was able to rejuvenate his host body at the end of "The Inside Man"). The parasites seem to actually "be" himself. **'Mind Control:' With these same parasites, he can also control other Inhumans. Any Inhuman infected by Hive are still themselves, but act under Hive's influence. **'Restoration:' He would use the parasites to restore any physical damages done to his body. After he regained his full power, he regained his healing factor, thereby no longer needing his parasites for physical restoration. *'Enhanced Mental Processing:' Hive may be capable of "split-perception"; that is, he can process information from many different sources at a time (in Bouncing Back, he was watching many different documentaries about many historical events on multiple screens). *'Paralysis Immunity:' Hive also demonstrated an immunity to Lucio's paralysis ability, although the exact mechanism was not made clear. **He stepped out from behind a hazy silhouette, as if he had left behind a layer of parasites, so it is possible that since Hive is a composite entity, Lucio's ability only affected the first layer of parasites. *'Superhuman Smell:' He was able to sense blood and locate Skye hidden in the Quinjet. *'Metamorphosis:''' While possessing a host body, Hive could bio-morph into his true form, a purplish-skinned creature with a tentacle-like head. Trivia * His real name, Alveus, is Latin, translated as "reservoir", which means a supply or source of something; his power is to disperse tiny parasitic cells from his skin onto other people, eating whomever touches these cells. This likely means that he is a reservoir of these parasitic cells, or the name is perhaps tied-in with his plans. ** Reservoir is also a word associated with water, and can be defined as "a large natural or artificial lake used as a source of water supply". ** Another definition of "reservoir" is "a place where fluid collects, especially in rock strata or in the body". ** Alveus also means "hollow vessel", referencing his body-possession power. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Villains by Film Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Comic book villains